The First Time
by AweSun
Summary: So here it is! The prequel to my other story "Nightmare"! This is about the first time Raph and Leo fought. More big brother Don! Though we must always remember Donnie is also a little brother. He is allowed to cry too.


**A/N**

**I got a lot of positive response for Nightmare so I wrote a prequel! I couldn't think of a sequel, but I thought writing about the first time they fought would be nice. TA DA!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the turtles. Duh**

* * *

Prequel to Nightmare

* * *

Donnie clearly remembered the first time Raph and Leo had really fought. How could he forget? It was just a few weeks after Leo was appointed leader and the turtles had just begun going topside alone.

* * *

Mikey and Donnie, personally, were very happy for their brother. They were more followers then leaders anyway and Leo had worked exceedingly hard to earn his position.

The eldest brother was aware of the competition long before Raph, Don, or Mikey were.

He was off and running from the very start. By the time the rest of his brothers had caught on, Leo had become victorious, Raph was left in the dust and Mikey nor Donnie had never even left the starting line.

The first sign of the impending doom had been the fact that Raph and Leo had been snapping at eachother more then usual.

They had always argued a bit, as most siblings do, but the small squabbles had become a daily occurrence. Even over little things such as the chair both wanted or who got to pour their cereal first.

Finally, after weeks of little squabbles, the tension broke.

"Why are you the leader?!" Raph screamed as he stormed into the lair with Leo hot on his heels.

"I'm the most qualified." Leo replied calmly.

"How?!"

"Well... I dont rush into fights, I'm not impulsive, and last but not least, I'm the best fighter," Leo said a bit smug.

"Would you like to go on?!" Raph threatened with his fist in Leo's face.

"Oh yeah! I'm also not unnecessarily violent," Leo called over his shoulder as he walked away from his red masked brother.

"I'll show you violent!" Raph muttered and tackled Leo to the ground. Before Leo had time to react Raph was punching him repeatedly in the face yelling obscenities into the air.

Drawn in by the shouting, Master Splinter came into the living room.

"My sons what is the prob-" Master Splinter stopped when he saw his two eldest sons rolling on the floor each inflicting pain upon the other.

By now Leo had flipped Raphael onto his back and was pounding him in the chest. Splinter rushed to the boys trying to pull them apart.

While all of this was happening Mikey and Donnie were staring in shock at the scene unfolding infront of them.

A small whimper was the only warning before Mike bolted from the room. Donnie stood still for a second looking between his father and older brothers and the direction his only little sibling went in.

A moment later he was running after Mikey. Donatello followed his brothers footsteps to his bedroom.

Don was about to knock on the door when he heard a small sniffle from inside. Ignoring all pleasantries, Donnie kicked the door open and stumbled into the room. Donnie fell onto the youngest terrapin's bed where he found him curled into a ball sobbing almost silently.

The older brother quickly enfolded Michelangelo into a hug. Mikey tensed at the touch, but melted into Don's arms after a split second of hesitation, Mike laid his head on his brother's shoulder and Donnie felt his heart break when he felt all the tears his usually exuberant sibling was shedding

Soon enough, despite his wish not to, Donatello was crying as well with Mikey shaking in his arms.

* * *

After tears were dried and wounds taken care of the lair was in a tense silence with none daring to break it. Leo and Raph each glared at the other all through dinner and Splinter stared at them as they trudged to bed early.

All the while Mike and Don shared worried glances; both wondering if their older brothers were going to explode again. But, under the stern eye of Master Splinter nothing happend.

* * *

That night Don opened his door to find Mikey with teary eyes and a dripping nose.

And so the nightmares had begun.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yupp! R&R! **


End file.
